The Most Unpredictable Ninja's
by Doraigaa
Summary: Crossover: NarutoBeyBlade, Couples: KaiXSakura & NarutoXHinata,Ray is a boy that has the power to destroy the earth and Kai is a beginner ninja. Will the two ninja pass the exams and will Sasuke finally have some compition with Ray!
1. WhenAreTheyComing

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Ninja's**

* * *

Kai laughed at the thought of going to a ninja school!

"Come on you have to be kidding me Grandfather!" he chuckled thinking his grandfather was kidding!

But his grandfather just gave him an angered glare. "Kai! You have to! You have to learn how to fight and this ninja school I've heard of is great for you to go to!"

Kai moaned. "It's in some place called Village Hidden In the Leaves, fire, I guess," his grandfather told him.

"No...I can't believe I'm doing this!" Kai whined. "Quit your whinning grandson...next time I see you, you'll be an amazing fighter...oh! how I can't wait!" The grandfather growled. All Kai did was groan!

**-Village Hidden In the Leaves-**

"So Kalashi-sensai! Who's this new kid we heard about!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Acctually, there's two Naruto Uzumaki!" Kakashi said cheerfully, "two boys, one boys suppose to be a necko-jin and another just a regular boy!"

"Saweet!" Naruto yelped!

"It's not that exciting Naruto...I heard there both orphans, but one was taken in by his grandfather, the other...was abandened, cause of this unique power he has that could be the end of the wourld!" Sasuke explaimed.

"What!...How do you know this!" Naruto gasped.

All of a sudden Sasuke's eyes turned red! "Oh yeah!...The Sharingan Eye can tell!" Saskuke just gave a small nod.

"So when are they coming Kakashi-Sensai?" Sakura asked looking at her masked teacher. "Not sure."

**-Beijing, China-**

'God! I really don't want to become a ninja...cause I know, I'm strong enough to destroy this world, but hey, then I can't have fun!' a long black haired boy thought.

He jumped from roof top to roof top, thinking about what this Village Hidden In the Leaves will teach him!

'Hopefully they teach me new stuff! I'm sick of climbing trees without hands, and useing weapon! Hopefully, something new will happen,' the boy thought again!


	2. SasukeMeetsRaymondKon

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Tree Climbing Jutsu**

* * *

**-Sakura-**

"Okay so Kakashi told me to wait for, K-Kai Hiwa-t-tari...man this kid's name is hard to say, weird name!" Sakura said to herself.

**-Sasuke-**

'Raymond Kon...the one they call the Necko-jin, so...your the one that I've heard so much about?' Sasuke thought.

-Naruto and Kakashi-

"Man! Why can't I see these guys Kakashi-sensai!" Naruto whinned.

Kakashi looked down at the kid. "Cause I don't want you to scare them!"

"Scare them?"

"Yes!"

"Why would I scare them? I'm nice!" Naruto pleaded. Kakashi let out a fake cough, but seeing Naruto was kinda acting dumb at the moment Naruto didn't really care!

'Kakashi-sensai always let's me go, but why is he acting like this?' Naruto thought. 'Oh well!'

**-Sakura-**

The bus pulled up quickly and screached to a stop. Then a two toned blue haired boy stepped out, he looked scared at the moment.

"Are you K-Kai Hiwa-ta..."

"Yes Kai Hiwatari's the name and your..."

"Sakura...Sakura Haruno from the Village of Leaves! Nice to meat you!" she giggled. Kai checkled and shook hands with her.

"Now let's get going before we're late, I bet Kakashi-Sensai and Naruto will be pleased to meat you!" Sakura exclaimed. Kai gave a small nod and followed the pink haired girl down the dirt trail.

'This girl's lovely...hard to believe she's a top ninja, or whatever they call thoughs high ranking ninja! And she has a nice attitude!' he thought.

-**Sasuke-**

"No bus we're is he?" Sasuke shouted angry.

"Calm down I'm right here! God!" The black haired boy called out. Sasuke turned around to see the boy jumped from tree to tree and then landed infront of him. "You don't have any pasionce do you?"

Sasuke growled with anger.

"Come on! Let's go!" he snapped. "Wait! your names Raymond Kon right?"

"Yes! But just call me Ray, please!"

Sasuke nodded.

Soon they all met Kakashi and Naruto! "Good to see you, Ray, Kai...let's start training!" Kakashi-sensai announced!

Naruto giggled running outside followed by Sakura, Ray, Kakashi, Kai, and then Sasuke!

"Now...it's been a while but let's see your tree-climbing jutsu!" Kakashi announced. Sasuke and Ray both took a deep breath. 'I hate this,' Ray thought to hiimself.

Right away Sakura and Sasuke made it up the big tree.

Then Naruto tryed but then fell! "OWWW!" he cryed.

Kakashi-sensai took a deep breath. "Okay, now what are we doing next!" Ray yelled.

Kakashi, Kai, and Naruto looked up to see that Ray was at the top of the tree. Sakura giggled.

"No, not yet Kon...Kai and Naruto have to make it up still!" Kakashi announced. Ray gasped. 'Man! What slow pokes!'

Soon enough Kai was able to make his way up the tree but not as far as Sasuke and Sakura, he really wanted to get to were Sakura was so he could impress her, but didn't seem to work! 'Drat!' he thought.

They still waited for Naruto to get up until he got to where Sasuke and Sakura were.

When they got down. Kai noticed Sakura watch Ray jump down, he did a front flip and then landed on his feet. Kai got jealous. 'No far! I'll show him! Get that girl to be my girl!' Kai thought.

As they walked inside Naruto grabbed Kai's arm.

"Hey, I can tell you want Sakura...I was over her along time ago, so you can have her, but I can tell she's taking an interest in that Ray Kon guy!...I can teach you some moves to win her heart!" Naruto announced. And right away Kai shook his head feriously! "Okay come with me!" Naruto said. Kai followed Naruto into town.


	3. KaiLearnsTheSexyJutsu

Naruto giggled as they stood out infront of the girl's locker room, at the highschool.

Kai was pretty puzzled. "Uh, Naruto...we're boys, not girls! We can't go in there!"

Naruto gave Kai a look. "Watch...I call this my Female Jutsu!" Naruto giggled putting his hands together! And all of a sudden he turned into a girl with long blond hair pulled back in high pigtails!

"Naruto!" Kai gasped.

"Well go ahead try...you might not get it down the first try but you'll soon get it!" Naruto said. "How's this?" A female's voice said.

Naruto looked at Kai and his jaw dropped. "What! But it took me months to get this down!" he cryed.

Kai had light blur bangs dangle infront of his face, covering his crimson eyes a little. And long navy blue hair was pulled back in a high ponytail! His body was in a fasion model form, too!

"Wait how did you get that down! I had to look at magazines and all that, unless!" Naruto giggled. "What all boys get magazines like that! You even said you do!" Kai cryed in a high pitch voice.

"Oh Naruto you and your friend are dead!" more female voices snapped! Naruto and Kai turned to see all the girls standing infront of the doorway with there hands on the hips and angry looks were givin to both Naruto and Kai.

"Sorry! Hinata!" Naruto said to the tallest white eyed girl! She looked like the leader out of the group of girls!

"Come on Kai let's go!" Naruto gasped grabbing the bluenettes arm and pulling him along with him.

Soon they came to a corner and turned back into boys! "That was close!" Kai gasped. The bluenette looked at Naruto. "That girl you called Hinata...How do you know her?"

"Well ,you see...Hinata, she's my girlfriend!" Naruto laughed. Kai slapped himself in the face! "What an idiot!" he whispered to himself!

They soon came to a wooden fance!

Kai was definetly confused. "Okay that's interesting, Naruto...it's fence!" Kai said.

Naruto gave Kai a big smile. "I know!"

"What are we going to train for that involves a wooden fence?"

"Lots of things Kai, lots of things!"

"But, But! That doesn't make any sence Naruto!"

"Life doesn't make sence Hiwatari!"

Kai took a deep breath and was annoyed!"Like you?"

"Yes like me...WAIT! No! Stop it and listen!" Naruto yelled. They looked at the fence for quite a long time when Kai said, "Can we just start? please!" Naruto nodded.

"Okay this is Disguise Jutsu! Here watch..." Naruto leaned up against the wooden fence and held up a sheet like blanket that matched the design of the wood on the fence. And soon Kai wasn't able to see the sheet. "Wow!" he gasped.

"Yep! Now you try!" Naruto handed the blanket to Kai and told him to do excatly as he did.

So Kai leaned up against the wall, but then Naruto moaned. "What! What's wrong!" Kai gasped. Naruto pulled the blanket out of his hands. "See these lines! There somposed to go up and down, not left to right!" Naruto moaned. "Come on! Let's go back! Kakashi-sensai is probably wondering were we are...especially me!"

Kai nodded and they both headed back to the dojo! 


End file.
